


Alien sex time

by snazzybaby



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Lola doesn’t talk, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Idk why I write this I just needed to ok?It’s just sex
Relationships: Lola (Hesitant Alien)/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	Alien sex time

Gerard loosened his tie, feeling the like of sweat build up hit the cool air. He sighed and licked his teeth. He tasted the mouthwash he had used only an hour earlier just barely. He needed to eat something soon. Lola scampered into the room and greeted his friend with a large wave and a squeak. 

“Lola! Hey sweetheart!” Gerard patted his lap and leaned back in his chair. “Down.” He snapped his fingers and smirked. The pink alien got on all fours and tilted their head, crawling to Gerard and climbing in his lap. 

“How was your day, Lola?” His hand tangled in her fur, petting them gently. They squeaked again and leaned into Gerard’s hand. Their smile stayed put, tongue sticking out and licking a stripe up Gerard’s neck. “Oh baby!” He giggles and stiffened his leg, pressing his thigh in between Lola’s legs. “You gonna be a good little alien for me? Oh baby you’re so wet...” 

Gerard’s thigh had a wet spot where Lola’s crotch was. “Is my pinkie horny?” Lola whines and rubbed against Gerard’s leg softly. “I guess that’s an answer- get on the floor. On your back and spread your legs.” They did as they were told and used their hands to pull their legs apart and hold them there. 

Lola’s entrance was dripping in wetness. The clear sticky substance continued to lose out, making Gerard’s semi into a full erection. “You look so pretty like that, so wet and ready.” 

Gerard unbuckled his belt and took his pants off, and his overcoat. “You want me inside you?” The alien nodded vigorously and whined like an animal in heat. They panted and continued to whine, leaning a hand down and rubbing two fingers over their entrance. “So needy.” He growled, biting his lip and getting on the carpet between Lola’s legs. 

Lola’s face had a blush spread across it, their face looking pleasured. “Get nice and spread out for me.” How Cock was huge and aching. He used his hand to fist it quickly. He knew they didn’t need lube with all the wetness that Lola produced, but he needed something for himself... he took three fingers and got some of their fluid on them. Gerard took his fingers and rubbed the slick secretion on the tip of his cock. “Mmm baby your wetness is so hot.” 

Lola only whined and bucked their hips. “Shhh” he rubbed the tip over their entrance to create a puckering noise. It was so lewd that even Gerard blushed as he moaned from the action. “Okay I’m gonna go inside, Lola.” They squeaked with need right before Gerard slammed in. He let out a pleasures gasp- groan. Lola squealed and whined. Her eyes began to fill with tears of pleasure. 

Gerard knew their sex felt amazing, but it had been too long and he forgot just how good it felt. It was almost addictive. “Fuck fuck! Oh Lola baby you feel so tight squeezing me baby oh so wet for me.” He began to move in and out, not really minding all of the fluid that got on them both. Lola’s fur was soaked, Gerard’s thighs were sticky and hot. “You’re so good for me, Lola baby.” His thrusts only sped up.

His hands rested on the alien’s hips, rubbing the softness with his thumbs, losing his ability to comprehend life. He was lost in the sex. His cock slid in and out so easily, but each time Lola’s hole squeezed Gerard’s dick perfectly. “Oh shit, baby!” He could help but feel close already. Lola was making the most sexy noises, gripping at his owner’s arms and looking up at him. 

“So so so pretty taking my cock like this.” 

Lola’s tongue fell out of their mouth, being fucked into was tiring. “Mmmnhh~ ahnnnn~ mmm mmm mmm~” they continued to make lewd noises until there was a particularly loud one as they came, liquid shooting out and coating the both of them in more cum than before. Gerard gasped and growled, pulling their fur as he slammed in one last time, spilling his cum all inside of his alien. 

Gerard pulled out and stared at Lola. Their legs were still spread, cum spilling out onto the carpet below them. “Gnnn...” they whined, pulling Gerard on top of them. The man gave kisses all over their head and face. 

“Your ears twitch a lot during sex, Baby.” He fumbled with them and Lola bucked her hips up, whining again. “You want more?” 

“Cccc” 

“You can’t have my cock again, baby I just came... you want my fingers?” This earned another frantic nod, Lola’s cum filled hole needing more attention.

His hand rubbed over it and then quickly shoved three fingers inside, curling them and massaging all inside, finding their special spot in no time. “Mmmhnnn!!” They let out, wanting more. 

“So needy and pretty.” He started to fingerbang his alien, watching their legs twitch and their mouth drip drool. He didn’t stop, even when his arm got tired until he hears the distinction ear movements and whines that indicated Lola came again. “Such a good little fuzzy baby. We are gonna need a long shower.” 

Both of them nodded and looked around the room, feeling spent and hot. “Maybe tomorrow I can throat fuck you. You want that?”


End file.
